Lighting comprises thirty to sixty percent of the total electrical energy use in buildings and industry. Lighting controls are therefore important for conserving energy as well as for fiscal reasons. Most of the products offered in todays market to provide lighting control rely on On/Off type control products; and, on the use of dimming controls that lower the light and power levels. Many of these products cause flickering of the lights, and cause lamp and ballast noise. Also, lighting control products which are presently available require constant need for calibration because of drift due to changing voltages, and because of aging of the lamp circuits. Many of those products in the present market place that do work satisfactorily are expensive and costly to install. Other such products are expensive to install since in order to install such products the existing ballast must be removed which adds to the total installation cost. The pay back for installation of these prior art products just does not meet fiscal requirements.